Resistencia
by Demonocracy
Summary: Las llantas de un auto rasgaron el asfalto al frenar. Eso me alertó, los parásitos jamás huyen… sólo persiguen. Eran Buscadores y era obvio que venían por mí. Había fracasado. Jared, Jamie… lo siento.


**_The Host_ **no me pertenece, es de**_ Stephenie Meyer_**, el primer verso pertenece a la canción _'**Resistance' **_de_** Muse.**_

* * *

**~Resistencia.**

_«**L**ove is our resitance, they keep us apart and they won't  
__stop breaking us down, hold me, our lips must always be sealed__»_

…

Las calles están abarrotadas de parásitos. Ellos caminan, sonríen, conversan… son felices con las vidas que _nos _robaron, disfrutan de _nuestros_ cuerpos, de _nuestras_ sonrisas, de _nuestros_ sentimientos.

Sonrió, orgullosa, casi petulante. Yo gané, nunca me tendrán, no con vida.

Espero en este callejón fuera de vista, justo frente al edificio que es mi destino, está oscuro y frío, pero aprendí a temerle más a la luz que a la oscuridad.

Mientras aguardo alguna señal de vida en este edificio abandonado o tal vez incluso encontrarme con Sharon o la tía Maggie, mi mente se distrae recordando una cabaña en medio del desierto, _a Jamie, a Jared._

Me duele haberlos dejado atrás, saber que si algo sale mal… que yo misma trataré de entregarlos, de mostrarles nuestro escondite… no, nunca lo haré.

Recuerdo nuestra despedida: las lágrimas silenciosas de Jamie, tratando de ser maduro como Jared, y los besos de _mi_ Jared, suaves, tiernos, nuestro abrazo mientras nos preguntábamos si ese sería el último, cómo si el mundo se derrumbara.

Y así, lenta y extrañamente, me quedo dormida.

…

_Mis piernas corren por una calle desolada, yo la reconozco, es mi casa… mi antigua casa en Los Ángeles, la calle siempre llena de niños esta vacía, los arboles altos, las hierbas secas y las casas casi destruidas… no me importan, corro hacia la casa amarilla con más fuerza._

_Ellos están ahí, lo sé… lo sé._

_La puerta de madera se abre, pues no tiene seguro, los parásitos nunca los usan._

_Entro… y no hay nadie. Esta vacía._

_Un sollozo sale de mis labios… Jamie… Jared… Jared… Jamie…_

—_No… —susurro._

— _¡Mel! —grita su suave voz._

_Es Jamie, mi Jamie… salta de detrás del sofá y corre hacia mí, Jared hice lo mismo pero de pronto… se detiene._

—_Jamie, ¡Jamie no! —grita Jared, desesperado._

_Su desesperación estremece mi corazón, Jamie se acerca… lo hace._

—_Son ellos —digo, pero esa no soy yo, no soy yo… es otra voz, dura… fría._

_De mis costados salen hombres, Buscadores, con armas, apuntando a Jared y a Jamie… gritan cosas… no logro escucharlos, sólo veo a mis chicos, a Jamie siendo atrapado por uno de esos monstruos… a Jared luchando y… a mí y al monstruo en mi cabeza, sonriendo mientras observamos, victoriosas._

…

Un jadeo sale de mis labios y despierto, asustada, eso ha sido tan real, yo me veía exactamente como papá cuando llegó con esos Buscadores para atraparnos a Jamie y a mí… y eso es exactamente sucederá si me atrapan.

No les permitiré hacerlo.

Salgo de mi escondite rápidamente y cruzo la calle, medianoche, ningún parasito que no es obligado a ello permanece despierto a estas horas.

Las puertas están abiertas, los parásitos son demasiado confiados como para sobrevivir, eso me hace sonreír, esperanza para la resistencia humana.

Un gran edificio, casi diez pisos, los recorro todos buscando desesperadamente, ansiando encontrar esa puerta tapiada, cerrada con candados y cadenas detrás de la cual estará mi tía Maggie con su rifle dispuesta a dispararme hasta saber si realmente soy yo, eso será como estar de nuevo en casa.

Pero no la encuentro, ellas no están.

Sollozo suavemente mientras algunas lagrimas salen de mis ojos, tal vez todo ha sido una mentira, tal vez ellos tienen a Sharon y a la tía Maggie, Jared me lo advirtió, yo solo vine aquí para ponerlos en peligro.

Fui tan irresponsable.

Pero al menos ahora iré con ellos, estaremos de nuevo a salvo, juntos.

Me pongo de pie y limpio un poco de mis lágrimas, entonces lo escucho, las llantas de un auto rasgan el asfalto al frenar. Eso me alerta, los parásitos jamás huyen, sólo persiguen.

Asomo mi rostro por la ventana y los observo bajar de una camioneta negra y correr hacia el edificio donde me encuentro.

Son Buscadores, y es obvio que vienen por mí.

_He fracasado._

El pánico sacude mi cuerpo, quiero gritar pero eso sólo llamara _su _atención sobre mi… no hay tiempo para estupideces, debo actuar ahora.

Corro hasta llegar a las escaleras, las bajo y llego hasta el piso correcto, cruzo los corredores como un bólido y al llegar a la puerta número cinco me agazapo y espero algún sonido, cualquier cosa, no sé que podrán hacer los parásitos, no sé si pueden ver en la oscuridad o oler mi miedo, no sé demasiado, no sé nada.

Arrancó con furia una hoja de papel de entre mis cosas y tomo un lápiz, garabateo palabras mientras el llanto arquea mi espalda.

He sido una tonta, estúpida y torpe, los he puesto en peligro, los estoy entregando, los estoy asesinando.

_Jamie, oh, Jamie… Jared, lo siento._

El frío estremece mi piel, el miedo me causa sollozos suaves y desgarradores, el silencio, el maldito silencio es lo peor de todo, no puedo esconderme, ellos me encontrarán, y no pueden encontrarme viva.

Me pongo de pie y escucho un sonido sordo al inicio del pasillo, espero mientras retrocedo y lo escucho de nuevo…

Y, entonces, corro.

Esta tan oscuro, tan sombrío. No veo ni distingo nada. Ni siquiera el suelo que piso. No veo mis manos, extendidas frente a mí, trato de encontrar el camino. Corro a ciegas y trato de escuchar la persecución silenciosa que siento a mis espaldas, pero mi pulso es tan estruendoso detrás de mis oídos que ahoga todo lo demás.

Hace demasiado frío No debe importar ahora, no, pero duele. Tengo tanto frío, tanto miedo…

Huele mal, terrible, a miedo… a muerte…

Lloro y gimo, ahora no importan los parásitos detrás de mí, solo importa mi dolor.

Estoy perdida; estamos perdidos. Se terminó.

Están detrás de mí, los oigo claramente y cerca. ¡Hay demasiados pasos! Estoy sola, he fracasado.

Los Buscadores me llaman, sus voces suenan tan humanas… tan cálidas… no como los monstruos asesinos que son realmente.

—Todo está bien, todo está bien —miente uno de ellos, como si le hablara a un bebe asustado, trata de calmar mi temor y mis nervios. Como si fuera posible.

— ¡Ten cuidado! —grita otro, advirtiéndome.

— ¡No te vayas a lastimar! —suplica uno más. Una voz masculina llena de interés por mí.

¡Interés por mí!

Quiero asesinarlos, deseo tener un arma, cualquier cosa, golpearlos y vengarme por las vidas que han destruido, de todo lo que han arruinado. Deseo hacerlo.

— ¡Por favor! —Ruegan— ¡Hay peligro ahí delante!

¡El peligro está detrás!, pienso con fuerza. Pero los comprendí con rapidez. Un pequeño rayo de luz brilla al final del pasillo, no es un muro ni una puerta, ni el callejón sin salida donde me atraparan. Es justo lo que necesito. Un agujero negro.

El cubo vacío de un elevador, antes un escondite, ahora una simple tumba.

El alivio recorre mi ser, no hay una salida, no hay escapatoria, pero al menos hay forma de ganar.

Corro hacia el vacío sin detenerme antes de saltar, solamente lo hago, sintiéndome libre por una vez.

— ¡Por favor! —gritan.

Casi siento deseos de reír cuando noto que fui lo suficientemente rápida. Imagino a los parásitos tratando de detenerme y fallando por segundos. Pero soy tan veloz como se requiere.

El vacío me engulle, me jala contra mi voluntad, mis piernas y manos tratan de afianzarse a algo sólido, salvarse… pero no hay opción. El viento me jala en la dirección contraria como un tornado, pero no es posible.

Escucho el golpe contra el suelo antes de sentirlo. El viento se detiene.

Y el dolor llega, dolor por todas partes… el dolor es todo.

_Deténganlo, no lo dejen seguir._

No fue lo suficientemente alto. No he muerto. No los salvé.

¿Cuándo acabara el dolor? ¿Cuándo…?

Y entonces todo deja de importar, a pesar de creer que junto a mi familia era indestructible, siempre creí que vería mi vida frente a mis ojos y esas tonterías, pero no es así.

No veo a mis padres, a mis antiguos amigos ni a nadie más, sólo veo a dos personas… a Jamie, mi hermano pequeño, yo lo he puesto en peligro, nunca me lo perdonaré, siempre lo recordaré esté dónde esté.

Y Jared, tuve que estar a punto de morir de hambre para encontrar al amor de mi vida, pero esta maldita invasión no podría haber sido soportable sin él, en mis momentos egoístas casi agradecía a esos parásitos por haberme llevado hasta Jared.

El amor, eso me había permitido resistir. Mi amor por Jamie y Jared, ellos me habían salvado en este mundo de locos al filo de la navaja sin saber si el día siguiente existiría realmente.

Ahora sólo serían ellos, resistiéndose a lo que vendría.

_Jared, Jamie… lo siento._


End file.
